


I'm Only Human

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn asks him, "What are you?"</p><p>Louis replied turning his body slightly more towards him, "I'm only human."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

He walked through the streets, he knew he was different. He knew that there wasn’t anyone like him in the world, he was the lone wolf (but not in a literal sense). He didn’t know what he was, both of his parents were killed in a freak accident and never knew their identities. He hasn’t presented his powers or abilities yet, but he’s aching to know just what he may be.  
  
He put his hand into his pocket and took out his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He lit up one and continued on with his observing walk. He liked to do what people call, people watch. He wasn’t stalking people, he just wanted to observe what people were doing, maybe get an answer to his unknown identity.  
He watched a girl turn right into a wolf before his eyes and he muttered, “That’s definitely not something I could do.”  
  
He saw many types of people and things, but none of them were what he was. He just want to know what he was. He went into the pocket on the inside of his coat where he kept a picture and inspected it. It was a picture of his parents holding him as a newborn infant. He saw that the color of his fathers eyes were almost transparent, as if he was a sorcerer or something, but his mom he couldn’t tell. Someone scratched out her eyes, it was like no one wanted him to find out his true self. He can’t even look for their files because no one told him their names, and he was adopted and given the name of, Zayn Malik.  
  
He inhaled the last bit of smoke of his cigarette and tossed it to the ground before he stepped on it. Once he looked up, he spotted a lad a bit shorter than him, staring at him intriguingly. Zayn raised his eyebrows before the stranger turned away and walked into the dark alley behind him. Zayn took this as a sign to follow him, so he did.  
  
He carefully walked across the street and the stranger was propped up against the wall. As soon as he saw Zayn, he removed himself and walked over to him.  
“You know, it’s kind of creepy having people stare at them,” Zayn spoke to him and he just chuckled in response.  
  
“Not when that said person could know the truth.”  
  
“What truth?”  
  
“I know what you’re thinking, I may be crazy but I know things.” He tapped his head for emphasis.  
  
“What would that be?”  
  
“What?”

“What do you know?”

“Like for instance, your name, I like Zayn it suits you very well.”

“How’d?”

“How did I know that? Just like that I know that you don’t know who you are or what you are and that you’re parents were killed before you got to find out?” Zayn’s eyes went wide and the stranger just smiled, “See I know alot of things, but I really don’t know how though, to be honest.”

Zayn looked at him like he was crazy, “Who are you?”

“The name is Louis Tomlinson.”

“Wait, aren’t your parents like the head of the wolf pack?”

“That would be them!” He smiled brightly.

“But, why aren’t you with them?” Louis just shrugged and turned towards where the moon was shining high in the sky.

“What are you?” Zayn asks, hoping for an honest reply.

Louis replied, turning his body slightly more towards him, "I'm only human."  
  
Louis walks around Zayn and disappears into the night, leaving Zayn in the alley alone and confused.


	2. Revealing My History

 

 

 

 

 

The days continued on, and Zayn couldn't help but feel as if someone was following him, someone watching him. He thought that it might have been Louis, so he wasn't really fathomed by it, besides he didn't really have anything to hide anyways.

 

Zayn had found this old section in the library the day after he met Louis and he's been doing a lot of research, but not just on him. He even got a little history on the Tomlinson family to see why Louis isn't exactly a werewolf like the rest of the family. But, even though he was able to find out what he needed about Louis, there wasn't a sentence of what his parents could have been. All he wants to know is who his parents were, is that too much to ask?

Zayn groaned as he flipped through the last book and still nothing. But, now he has something to share with Louis about who he is. Zayn left the library, and walked down the familiar road that he's been walking down the past years that he's lived here.

 

He lit up a cigarette and thought that he really needed to stop, he's been smoking too much the past few weeks, it's bad.

 

He heard some light footsteps behind him and he turned around to nothing, he shrugged and continued walking home. But, he caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Louis, staring at him again. This is the fourth time that this has happened, the first time was the introducing of each other, but the other two were weird though, he didn't initiate an conversation like the fist time. He watched as Louis walked into an alley and he took it as a sign to follow him.

 

"You know you need to quit with the staring, it's creepy," Louis chuckled as he followed Zayn with his eyes, "So, what do you need me for this time?"

 

Louis shrugged, "I know you have something for me though, so spit it out."

 

Zayn just shook his head, he probably already knows what he's going to say, but he said, "I know what you are."

 

"Creeping into my families history, huh?"

 

Zayn just smiled, "You could look at it like that, but I was looking through the family history books in the old library and I came across a book, it was

weird."

 

"What was weird, spit it out before I'll spit it out for you!"

 

"That is physically impossible for you to do that." Louis glared at Zayn and muttered, "You don't know what I can do."

 

"Sure, whatever. Anyways, the book I found, apparently somewhere along the line, someone in your family married a seer, and it just happened to skip so many people and end in you."

 

"That's impossible, I'm not a seer, I can't be."

 

"What I found something that you actually don't know?"

 

"No-no it's not that, I'm just confused. I know about that family part, but they never had children, so how?"

 

Zayn's eyes went wide, "Wait, I remember, now I'm confused as well."

 

"My family is very well equipped with their pack knowing their history, they suspected it at first when I didn't turn at 16, but when they dug deep, it was found that the relationship resulted in infertility of the woman."

 

"Now my theory is shot, I thought I was helping you for telling you."

 

"It's no worries Zayn, maybe when you find out what your mother is along the way you can help me."

 

"Wait, how'd?"

 

"Remember, I know everything, not really, but you get the point."

 

"If you know everything, why can't you tell me what my mother is?!"

 

"It's not my place, when I found out I was told that I couldn't say anything. I was strictly told to lead you to your own answers and not feed them to you."

 

"Wait, what? By who?"

 

"Another thing I cannot say, but the thing that I can say is the you will find a clue, soon."

 

"A clue?"

 

"Yes, a clue as to who your mother was."

 

"How-" Louis tapped the side of his head, "Remember, I know things, but don't question my knowledge."

 

"I was-" "Yes, yes you were questioning it. So, don't question it."

 

Zayn slumped, "Sorry-" "You're not sorry because you're still questioning my knowledge."

 

"Fine, I'm questioning it because if you know every fucking thing how the hell do you not who what you are?"

 

"Because, it's easier to explain that I'm only human." And with that Louis once again leaves Zayn alone in an alley, more confused than ever.


End file.
